¡Inazuma Girls!
by Saray Afuro
Summary: ¡Una historia en la que saldreis VOSOTROS mismos!¡Equipo femenino y equipo masculino!
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola amigos de Fanfiction! Aqui viene otra de mis historias! En esta historia, podréis aparecer vosotros. Al final del capítulo pondré lo que hay que poner. Y aqui viene el capitulooo!:**

****Un día de verano, Bellatrix se levanto. Hace solo unas semanas habia empezado las vacaciones de verano, pero ella, como estaba acostumbrada, fue al instituto... ^-^'

Bellatrix: ¡llego tardeee!  
Cuando llegó...

Bellatrix: ¿qué pasa? ¿Hoy no hay clases...? ¡MALDITA SEA! ¡ESTAMOS EN VACACIONES DE VERANO Y...!

¿?: hola, ¿buscas algo?

Ella se giró y vio a una chica, con el pelo largo marrón, ojos marrones también, y vestía con una equipación de fútbol.

Bellatrix: ¿quien eres?

¿?: soy Nayla (aquí estoy yo XD)  
capitana del equipo femenino.

Bellatrix/Ulvida: encantada, soy Bellatrix/Ulvida. ¿Juegas en un equipo de fútbol?

Nayla: si, ¿te gustaría unirte?

Bellatrix pensó un rato y al fin, respondió:

Bellatrix: claro.

Nayla: ¡genial, sigueme!

Bellatrix, siguió a Nayla hasta un campo de fútbol, en el que había unas chicas, 4 chicas.

Nayla: bien, esas son las jugadoras. O sea, somos 5, si te unes seremos 6.

Bellatrix sonrió y dijo:

Bellatrix: claro que me uno.

Nayla: bien! ¡Hey chicas, presentaos, hay una nueva jugadora!

Todas acudieron inmediatamente

¿?: ¡encantada! ¡Me llamo Touchi Ai y me llaman Jessica!

¿?: yo soy Jyuka Matoro.

¿?: yo Silvia Woods

¿?: y yo Camellia Travis, y me llaman Cammy.

TODAS:¡Y JUNTAS FORMAMOS...! ¡EL INAZUMA GIRLS!

Nayla: ^-^' exacto.

Bellatrix: ^-^' que...Equipo tan animado, no?

Jessica: bueno...Siempre somos asi.

Bellatrix: ¿quien es la capitana?

TODAS: (...)

Nayla: emh...No tenemos.

Bellatrix: en serio? *gotita a lo anime*

Nayla: no, pero...Decidiremos quien es la capitana.

Silvia: yo creo que deberías ser tú, Nayla.

Nayla: yo?

Jyuka: tú fuiste la que creaste el equipo

Nayla: *suspira* pues...Ya se ha dicho! ¡Yo seré la capitana del Inazuma Girls!

TODAS: VALEEEEEEE!

Cammy: pero...Capitana falta algo esencial

Nayla: di

Cammy: ¡faltan miembros, gerentes y un entrenador!

TODAS: ¡ES VERDAD!

Nayla: ¡eso es algo muy importante...!

Bellatrix: la verdad, pensaba que ya teniais entrenador...

Nayla: pues no

Bellatrix: ya,ya si ya se ve *gotita a lo anime^*

Nayla: pues...¡A BUSCAR GENTE AHORA MISMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOO!

CHICAS: ¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII I!

Y las chicas se dividieron de 2 en 2 en busca de gente.

El próximo será mas largo, si os apuntais haré la acontinuacion.

Teneis que rellenar esto:

Nombre:

Género:

Pareja: (chico o chica de Inazuma Eleven)

Atitud: para saber como sereis en la historia


	2. ¡Las nuevas chicas!

**¡BUEEEEEENO! Como he visto que mucha gente va a aparecer, he decidido hacer el nuevo capítulo, espero que os guste, por cierto, yo iré con Torch/Burn:**

****Nayla y Bellatrix, estaban buscando gente, pero..Por mucho preguntar, nada...Nayla, pasó por el club de atletismo, y vio a su amiga Kirai (creo que eras asi, no?)

Nayla: Hola Kirai!

Kirai: hola Nayla, ¿pasa algo?

nayla: pues si, necesitamos miembros para el club, y...Estaba pensando si querías unirte!

Kirai pensó un rato, y suspiró:

Kirai: me encantaría, pero...Estoy en el club de atletismo y sería dificil...

Nayla: umh, bueno, si no puedes no pasa nada.

Kirai: (¡!) ¡no, un momento! Sí, quiero unirme.

Nayla: ¡genial! ¡Ven conmigo!

Kirai: si ^-^

Por otra parte...

Jyuka: aqui no se encuentra a nadie...

¿?: perdona, ¿has dicho que estas buscando a alguien?

Jyuka: para el club de futbol.

¿?: ¡mmm! ¡Me encanta! Me llamo Matthew, y me gustaria unirme.

Jyuka: vaya, que bien! Ven, le dire a la capitana esto.

Matthew: si

Con Silvia...

Silvia: alli hay unas chicas!

Se acerca y saluda.

¿?: hola

¿?: hola *muy seria*

Silvia: ¿os gusta el futbol?

¿? y ¿?: si

Silvia: ¡genial! ¿Quereis uniros al club de futbol?

Las dos: vale!

¿?: soy Minamoto.

¿?: y yo Masaki.

Silvia: vamos juntas!

Y por fin, llegaron con mas miembros.

Nayla: ¡genial, si hay mas chicas!

Kirai: pues que bien!

Masaki: y...

Nayla: ¿y?

Masaki: no tenemos 11 jugadoras todavia no?

Nayla: emh...No ^-^'

Matthew: si no hago malos calculos, creo que tenemos...10 jugadoras.

Nayla: haber...Matthew,Kirai,Masaki,Minamoto,Jyuka,Silvia,Bellatrix,Jessica,Cammy y yo. Exacto, somos 10.

Minamoto: bueno, pues habrá que buscar más, pero lo que importa es estar unidas ^-^

Masaki: bueno.

¿?: hey, ahi hay unas chicas.

¿?: ¿teneis un equipo de futbol?

Nayla: eh?

TODAS: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH?

¡eran unos...CHICOS!

Masaki: pues si, este es nuestro equipo. *un poco enfadada por si se burlaban*

¿?: hey nena tranquila

Masaki: ¿¡nena!? *y levanta el puño para pegarle pero todas la sujetan (XD)*

¿?: perdon, perdon, soy Nathan Swift/Kazemaru Ichirouta.

¿?: yo Axel/Goenji

¿?: yo soy Byron/Afrodi

¿?: yo soy Jude/Kido

¿?: yo me llamo Torch/Burn

Nayla: si! Encantada soy Nayla!

Matthew: yo Matthew *sin quitarle un ojo a Nathan/Kazemaru.

Masaki: yo soy Masaki *y los chicos se sorprenden, ya que ella estaba muy desarrolada comparada con las demas*

Kirai: mucho gusto, soy Kirai

Minamoto: y yo...Soy Minamoto *sonrojada*

Y las demas se presentaron.

Torch/Burn: ¡vaya birria de equipo!

Nayla y Kirai: ¿como? *las dos se entendian porque eran amigas desde hace tiempo*

Torch: no, esto, no quería ofenderos yo solo ^-^' *nervioso*

Axel/Goenji: ¿echamos un partido?

Nayla: pero...

Minamoto: no tenemos jugadoras suficientes. Pero, en ese momento, llegan una chica y...

**¡Hasta el próximo! Ya sabeis, que si quereis salir, solo teneis que decirlo! esta chica será la primera que se apunte, ¿ok? ¡Espero que os haya gustado!**


	3. ¡El partido contra los chicos!

**Perdonad, ya no pueden participar mas personas, ya que me estoy LIANDO de tanta gente! Y me agovio y todo eso. Communico que cambio Torch/Burn por Xavier/Hiroto, ok? aqui esta el capitulo 3, por favor vedlo!No hos decepcionará, en serio!**

****En ese momento llega una chica.

TODOS:¿EEEEEEEEEH?

¿?: *sonrie* soy Karina Hideki.

Nayla: y...

Karina: quiero unirme al equipo.

Yo y las demas con estrellitas en los ojos: ¡bieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen bienvenida!

Karina: si *gotita a lo anime*

Goenji/Axel: entonces, ya podeis jugar un partido.

Nayla: claro

¿?: hola! Sin mi no empeceis! Soy Sakura, y me gustaría unirme.

Nayla y Kirai: ¡siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii i! *con estrellitas en los ojos*

¿?: ¡que empiece el partido!

Nayla: ¿quien eres?

¿?: me llamo Rococo

¿?: yo soy Hiroto/Xavier.

¿?: y yo soy Alba Takashe, y me gustaría unirme.

Nayla: ¡bien! *sin quitarle un ojo a Hiroto/xavier*

Rococo: a vuestros puestos!

Nayla: ¡lo mismo digo chicas!

En el banquillo se quedaron Silvia y Cammy.

ARBITRO: ¡PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

Empieza el partido.  
Sacaba el Inazuma Girls. Minamoto con el balon.

Minamoto: toma cogela Misaki!

Misaki: voy! *pero cuando se da cuenta, Kazemaru/Nathan le habia quitado el balon con una rapidez increible*

Minamoto: ¿que?

Kazemaru/nathan: ¡Aphodi/Byron!

Aphrodi/Byron: si! Hora celestial!

Aphrodi/Byron regatea a Minamoto con facilidad.

Nayla: ¡Minamoto, estas bien!

Minamoto: eh ah, si *despistada*

Jyuka: ¡paisaje helado!

Roba el balon y se la pasa a Matthew que usa su disparo, pero Rococo la para con facilidad

Matthew: mierda

Rococo: ¡Hiroto!

Hiroto: ¡está bien! Descenso estelar!

nayla: ¿eh? (que hago?) ¡ya se! ¡Manos infinitas!

PARADA

Nayla: ¡karinaaaaaa!

karina: yiaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! *y hace un tiro muy fuerte, y Rococo no se con que estaba despistado, y Karina marca*

TODAS:¡GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOL!

CHICOS: ¿¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EE!?

Kido: pero si son chicas! Chicos concentraos!

CHICOS: SIIIIIIIII

Fin de la primera parte.

CHICAS, MENOS MISAKI: ¡YUJUJUJUJUJUUJUJU!

Misaki: ^-^' *gotita a lo anime*

Silvia: ¡animo chicas, vamos al campo!

CHICAS: SIIIIIII!

Empieza la segunda parte.

Sacan los chicos y Hiroto se la pasa a Kazemaru, que regatea otra vez a Matthew, y esta se sonroja.

Alba: huhyuhyhuhy, aqui hay tomate!

Pero Kirai roba y se la pasa a Alba, pero como estaba despistada, Mark Kruger le quita el balon.

Alba: ah! ¡Maldita sea! *y le hace falta*

Mark: ah ah ah!

Alba: perdon ^-^'

Nayla: ¡tranquilos! No pasa nada!

Goenji le pasa a Kazemaru, y se acerca a la porteria y hacen Pajaro de fuego, desgraciadamente marcaron.

LOS DOS: ¡GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL!

Nayla: mierda! *enojada*

Matthew: ¡no pasa nada, marcaremos otro!

TODAS: ¡SIIIIIIII!

Karina: (¿ese de ahi no es...Suzuno?)

Al final, el partido quedo 1-1, ningun equipo marco mas goles.

nayla: ¡buen partido!

Burn/Nagumo: lo siento por haberos dicho birria, ¿me perdonais?

TODAS: BUENO

Karina: ¿Suzuno?

Suzuno: ¡Jans!

TODAS: ¿JANS?

Suzuno: ¡cuanto tiempo!

Karina: si-si!

Alba: aqui va a haber amores en el equipo, sea como sea!

**¡ya esta! espero que os haya gustado!**


	4. Amor a primera vista

**Llegamos al capítulo 4! No os decepcionará, ¡segurísimo que no! Aqui lo teneis:**

Después del partido contra los chicos, una chica llamada Kim Nastuyaki, que había visto el partido, busacaba a Nayla, ya que quería pedirle permiso para unirse al equipo.

Kim: ¡Estoy tan ilusionada...! ¿Donde leches se abra metido? ¡Hace un momento estaba en el campo y ahora a desaparecido por completo, esta chica es un rayo!

Estaba bajando unas escaleras, y tropezó.

Kim: ¡aaah!

Pero en ese momento, alguien la agarró de la cintura, y Kim no se cayo.

Kim: eh?* **mira detras suya, y ve a un chico que nunca habia visto que le provocó un leve sonrojo a los dos ***

¿?: perdon

Kim: ¡que va, si me has salvado! *dijo sin parar de sonreir *

¿? Soy Rococo *dijo con una gran sonrisa *

Resultó ser él, el portero del equipo masculino.

Kim: (un momento, yo a este lo he visto en el partido) soy Kim Natsuyaki.

Rococo: genial! ¿Buscabas a alguien?

Kim: a la capitana del equipo femenino.

Rococo: ¡no hay problem, ven conmigo!

Kim obedeció. Rococo la llevo a un restaurante, en el que estaban todos los jugadores y jugadoras de ambos equipos.

Burn: hey Rococo, ¿te has traido a tu novia o que? *burlandose y los demas se rien *

Rococo: cierra la boca Burn, es una amiga que quiere unirse al...

Nayla: ¡en serio!

Kim: emh, pues si *gotita a lo anime *

Matthew: genial, tenemos mas suerte que vosotros chicos

Minamoto: ¡claro! Somos guapas, y ellos feos (menos Aphrodi...) *penso Minamoto *

Matthew: jajajaja claro! Me da pena por Kazemaru pero...OLVIDADLO

Alba: como que, pena por Kazemaru?

Matthew: nada!

Nayla: bueno...Un herror lo tiene cualquiera ^-^

En ese momento, viene Burn con su refresco, y se lo tira si querer a una chica.

¿?: ¡OYE!

Burn: que

¿?: ¿como que qué? ¡Me has tirado tu refresco en mi super-camisa!

Burn: perdon

¿?: hermano dale su merecido

¿?: si *y levanta el puño *

Nayla: ¡bueno vale ya, dejadlo! *se interpuso *

¿?: jum

¿?: bah

Burn: gracias ^-^

Nayla: de nada ^-^

¿?: me llamo Flora Fudou

¿?: yo soy Akio Fudou.

Misaki: mellizos?

Flora: si

Karina: vaya, ojala tuviera un hermano.

Nayla: bueno

En ese momento, llega Kirai.

Kirai: ¡Nayla!

Nayla:si?

Kirai: Aphrodi es tu hermano

Nayla y Aphrodi se miran y dicen: ¿¡QUE!?

Aphrodi: ¿hermana?

Nayla asiente contenta

Aphrodi: jo

Nayla: ¿como que "jo"?

Se estaban peleando, y mientras, Matthew y Kim hablaban.

Matthew: *sonrie * te gusta Rococo, verdad?

Kim se sonroja y dice:

Kim: ¿que-que?

Matthew:venga

Kim: si-si, y a ti Kazemaru

Matthew: ya lo se ^-^

Pero...Alguien las escuchaba.

Las 2: ¿¡quien eres!?

¿?: ¡jajajaja! ¡Tranquilas! Fubuki

Matthew: no cuentes nada o te asesino

Fubuki: claro, claro, tranquila, no contaré nada.

Sakura: ese quien es, Minamoto?

Minamoto: parece ser Fubuki.

Sakura: mmm, interesante...

Minamoto: ¿?

Pero en ese momento, llega un chico misterioso...

**¡Ya está! Os dejo con la intriga, ¿eh? ¡Hasta el proximo capitulo!**


	5. El club de las chicas

**Bueeeeeeno, ya era hora de que pusiera el capitulo 5, pero es que no tenia mucho tiempo. Aqui esta, disfrutadlo:**

****De repente aparece un chico mistrerioso.

Nayla: ¿y ese chico?

¿?: jeje, hola, encantado soy Destra.

Matthew: huy...da miedito -

¿?: ¡alto ahi, Destra!

Destra: ¿¡Sael!?

Sael: vaya ya era hora de que nos encontrasemos.

Destra: yes, no nos vemos desde que hicimos esa partidilla al parchís.

Sael: exacto, gane yo

Destra: pero es que eres muy buenoooo, ¿cual es tu truco?

CAIDA A LO ANIME

Kim: parecen niños pequeños... *con la gotita a lo anime*

¿?: hey

¿?: hola!

TODOS: EH?

¿?: me llamo Salma, encantada! (es Sasha-Celia)

¿?: yo soy Laura, encantada ^-^ (Laura excla)

Nayla: ¿prima?

Salma: ¿Nayla? Que haces aquí?

Nayla: con mi equipo de futbol

Laura: y...¿Quienes son esos?

Minamoto: deja, deja, estan majaretas

Destra y Sael: mas lo eres tu!

Minamoto: no ve

Matthew: ^-^' tranquilidad

Laura: ¡bueeno! Me tendrás que presentar a esta gentucilla, ¿no?

TODOS: GENTUCILLA

Salma: bueno, ¿como os llamais?

Nayla: pues...Hay mucha gente, pero mira, son Hiroto, Kirai, Misaki, Minamoto, Matthew, Kazemaru, Aphrodi, Nagumo, Suzuno, Fudou, Kido, Destra, Sael, Goenji, Fubuki, Sakura, Kim, Rococo, Alba...ETC (es que son taaantos)

Alba: emh...Chicas esto...

TODAS: SI?

Alba: ¿puedo hacer una reunion de chicas?

TODAS: ¿UNA REUNION DE CHICAS?

Alba: sii, que hago la reunion y decimos cositas intimas...Ya sabeis.

Nayla: (…...) vale.

Kim: ¿cuando?

Alba: a las ocho.

Laura: dentro de una hora.

TODAS: OK!

Nagumo: has escuchado, Fubuki.

Fubuki: si

Nagumo: yo ire a espiarlas

Fubuki: vale, luego cuentas, eh

Nagumo: ok

A LAS OCHO...

Alba: ¡bueeeeeeeeeeeeno! Un momento, falta Salma

Salma: ¡perdonad chicas!

Alba: estamos todas, genial... *y saca su libreta *

Matthew: tu veras

Alba: hay que decir quien te gusta, ok?

TODAS: ¿¡QUEEEEEEEEEE!?

Nayla:Alba, eso es personal

Alba: estamos entre chicas! Empiezo yo, Mark Kruger

Matthew: que remedio...Kazemaru

Minamoto: Aphrodi

Nayla: emh, nadie

Alba: MENTIRA

Nayla: no ve no ve, Hiroooto

Salma: (…...) Sael

Sakura: Fubuki

Kim: Rococo

Misaki: a mi Goenji

Flora: Nagumo

Nagumo: que? *y se le escucha muy bien *

Laura: eh?

Nayla: Na-Nagumo?

Nagumo: no, esto, yo solo...

Y se lleva una torta de todas (pobre XD)

Kim: por tonto

Nagumo: ¡jajaja! Al menos, me he enterado de quien os gusta

Laura: uf, menos mal que no me ha tocado

Nayla: (descubriré quien le gusta, sea como sea...)

**¡HASTA EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO! Ah, ya no se pueden unir mas genteeeeee, que sigo recibiendo mensajes de que quieren unirseeee, y ya no pueden. Adios!**


	6. ¡te descubrí, Laura!

**Bueno, el capitulo 5...AQUI ESTAAAAAAAAAA!:**

****Después de la reunión, todas seguíamos muuuy enfadadas con Nagumo.

Flora: vaya imbecil!

Laura: pero si te gusta!

Flora: ya, pero no le interesaba.

**Con los chicos...**

****Nagumo: ¡chicos, chicos, chicooooooooooooooooooooos!

TODOS: QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEE PESADOOOOOOOOOO

Nagumo: ¡no os lo vais a creer, he escuchado la reunión de las chicas!

TODOS: ¿¡QUEEEEE!?

Fubuki: emh, Nagumo estas bien

Nagumo: si, por

Fubuki: nada, como estabas tan...

Nagumo: aaah, es que..Nada las chicas, que me han pegado una a una u.u

Fubuki: ah ya decia yo ^-^'

**Entonces, Fudou salió y se encontró con Laura.**

Laura: hola

Fudou no contesta

Laura: ¿no sabes que está mal ignorar a las personas?

Fudou: si no te he ignorado.

Laura: no vamos, si no me has mirado ni a la cara!

Fudou: como eras tan feaaa

Laura: que!?

Y en ese mimso momento, Nayla salió y al verlos se escondió detrás de una pared.

Nayla: mama mia, mama mia -en voz baja.

Nagumo: na na na na! ^-^ -cantando.

Nayla le tapa la boca y lo esconde con ella.

Nayla: shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, miraaaaaaa

Nagumo: Fudou y...Laura?

Nayla: sii creo que a Laura le gusta Fudou

Nagumo: ah..En serio?

Nayla: si

Laura: mira tu a mi no me digas eso -enfadada

Fudou: ¿? perdoname

Nagumo: ¿a que viene eso? *refunfuñando.

Nayla: shhh

Laura: (¡!)cla-claro que te perdono -se notó que se sonrojó.

Y en ese momento, se iban a besar, pero...

Flora: Nayla, Nagumo?

Los 2: ¡shhhh!

Nagumo: mira eso! Que hago?

Nayla: eh?

Flora: ¿hermanito?

Fudou: ¿Flora?

Laura: ugh

Nagumo: vaya vaya ¡os he descubierto eeeh!

Laura: ¡tonto!

Nayla: bueno empecé yo ^-^'

Nagumo: jo, yo me llevo lo peor u.u

TODOS: JAJAJJAJA

Y volvieron con los demás

**Ya está, hasta el siguiente capitulo y dejen reviews!**


	7. Flora y Nagumo

**El capítulo 7, dedicado a Flora-chan leelo de parte de mi! que os guste a todos!:**

****Después de lo sucedido con Fudou, Flora estaba sola en su habitación...Pero no estaba contenta.

Flora: buaaah! por que a miii!

Nayla: ¿Flora, puedo pasar? -mientras tocaba en su puerta.

Flora: s-si -secandose las lagrimas.

Nayla: ¿¡estas llorando!?

Flora: si-si!

Nayla :cuentame, por que?

Flora: recuerdas de que me gusta Nagumo?

Nayal: claro ^-^

Flora: ¡a el le gusta...Le gusta Laura!

Nayla: ¿como lo sabes? -dijo confusa.

Flora: porque antes, estaba todo el rato nervioso y diciendo: ¿que hago, que hago? ¡le gusta!

Nayla: venga, claro que no, solo que el es asi, nervioso y...

Flora: buaah sigo pensando de que le gustaaa!

Nayla: shh, vaya que te escuche tu hermano y mata a Nagumo!

Flora: -calmandose- si, será mejor...

nayla: bien, y venga, a Nagumo le gustas -y sale de la habitación y descubrió a Nagumo

Nagumo: ah

nayla: ¿estabas...escuchando?

Nagumo: ^-^' no

nayla: (si ya) bueno hasta luego

Nagumo: si

Fudou: oye, Nagumo

Nagumo: emh...Si...? -asustado

Fudou: me han dicho de que...Te gusta Laura

Nagumo: que? eso es mentira

Fudou: por si no lo sabes, me gusta

Nagumo: ja, ya se te veía, porque casi os besais -dijo con un tono burlón

Fudou: ¡o te disculpas a mi hermana, o te mato!

Nagumo: aaaaaaah!

Fudou: ha salido esta en la torre inazuma

Nagumo: ah vale ^-^'

Nagumo, se fue corriendo a la Torre, y alli vio a Flora.

Nagumo: Flora

Flora: dejame

Nagumo: no, mira, se que crees...

Flora: ¿que te gusta Laura? pues si, y se que te gusta T.T

Nagumo: no, quieres saber quien me gusta

Flora: di

nagumo: cierra los ojos

Flora obedece y cuando se da cuenta, Nagumo la besa y luego le dice:

Nagumo: Flora te quiero a ti

Flora no sabia que decir.

Flora: y yo a ti

Y entre unos arbustos...

Laura: wow que bonito

Nayla: pues si o-o

Fudou: bah

Nayla: que pasa

Fudou: ese pelmazo va a ser mi cuñado?

Laura: bueno, todavía pueden pasar cosas no? ^-^'

nayla: ejem si

Y así fue, como Nagumo se declara a Flora, y una vez más, Nayla espía a una de sus amigas sin que se de cuenta...O eso creía.

Flora: (nayla, esto se te va a acabar prontito T.T)

Y se tuvieron que ir cada uno a su casa.

**Yaaaaaaaaaa estaaaaaaaaaa! El siguiente capitulo será dedicado a otra pareja, chaoooo**


	8. Estrella, una chica algo tímida

**En el capitulo 8 incluyo a Suta Karaii (Estrella) ¡Que os guste!:**

Después de lo de Fudou y Nagumo, una chica llamada Estrella paseaba por las hermosas calles de Inazuma.

Estrella: ay...Todavía no tengo amigos ni nada. Y si descubren que... -estaba muy distraída, y un coche descontrolado, casi la atropella.

Estrella: ¡aaaaaaaaaaaaaah! -gritó asustada, temiendo su muerte.

¿?: ¡cuidado! -escuchó, pero no llegó a ver quien era, porque se desmayó.

Después de un rato, oía en sueños: ¡despierta, despierta por favor!

Y por fin, se despertó.

Estrella: ¿eh? -cuando abrió los ojos, pudo ver que estaba en los brazos de un chico.

¿?: ¡anda, te despertaste!

Estrella: ¿quien eres?

¿?: Soy Fidio. Fidio Aldena

Estrella: Estrella...Estrellla ^-^'

Fidio: que nombre tan bonito ^-^

Estrella: esto...Gracias! emh...Tu...

Fidio: si?

Estrella: tu me salvaste?

Fidio: ¿? ¡Ah! Si

Estrella clavó sus ojos en los de Fidio.

Estrella: (es...Mi héroe) y...de donde vienes?

Fidio: de Italia, soy el meteoro blanco italiano

Estrella: (un momento...Este chico me suena cada vez mas) si?

Fidio: ¿no te sueno?

Estrella: pues...no ^-^'

Fidio: no? bueno que tal si te invito a algo?

Estrella: esto...Vale ^-^

Lo malo fue, que Alba pasaba por alli.

Alba: uuuuuuuuuy esos dos! -coge su telefono y marca unos numeros- ¡Nayla dile a Laura y a Salma que vengan esto es increible!

Total, que vinieron, y se escondieron para espiarlos.

Nayla: Fi..Fidio? -al ver a su amigo italiano.

Salma: y quien es esa

Laura: ni idea o-o

Alba: ni yo pero bueno ^-^

¿?: que haceis?

Nayla: emh...Sael, Mark, Fudou...Hiroto

Alba: shhh escondeos, mirad alli!

Sael: no pienso hacer eso, seria un pecado y... -pero Salma lo coge y lo obliga

Y en ese momento, que se estaban peleando Salma y Sael, Fidio se dio cuenta de que sus amigos lo espiaban

Fidio puso cara de: grrrrrrrrr cotillas

Estrella: eh...?

Fidio se levanta.

Fidio: hola chicos

TODOS: AH!

Fidio: no esta bien espiar. -se dirige a Estrella- toma mi numero de telefono

Estrella: gracias

Nayla: quien eres

Estrella: soy Estrella. ¡Encantada!

Cada uno se presentó, y se fueron a casa con su nueva amiga a presentarla a los demás.

**Ya está! el proximo capitulo para otra pareja ya sabeis. ^-^¡hasta otra!**


	9. Hiroto, Sael, ¡¡os odiamos!

**Bueeeeeno aqui esta el capitulo:**

****Un buen día, como de costumbre los chicos y chicas fueron al instituto. Era el primer día de instituto para Sael, pero no se le veía muy contento...

Hiroto: Sael hola

Sael: Hiroto, Nayla, que tal?

Nayla: que tal, tú. Hoy es tu primer día ¿a que si?

Sael: pues...si

Salma: ¡eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh! -vino super corriendo, porque pensaba que iba tarde y sin querer se cae encima de Sael.

Sael: ¡auh auh gorda fuera de mi vistaa! -quejandose

Salma: ¡como que gorda eh!

Hiroto: otra vez se estan peleando...

Nayla: mmm tengo que conseguir que se lleven bien!

En las clases de Historia, Sael estaba un poco...distraido.

Profesor: señorito...¿como era tu apellido?

Sael: eh ah, mi apellido...-pensativo-Schluter

Salma: (¿que? eso es mentira!)

Hiroto: schluter?

Profe: Kiyama, permanezca en silencio.

Hiroto: si ^.^'

Profe: bueno, sigamos...-empieza a explicar

Salma: ese no es tu apellido

Sael: ya, ya lo se

Salma: ¿no tienes?

Sael:mmm

Salma: como que mmmm

Nayla: ¡callaos!

Hiroto: sssssssssshhhhhhhhhhhh controla ese genio

Nayla:¿¡como que lo controle!? -y le pega

Profe: ¿? Señorita Love, García, Kiyama y...Schluter o como sea, al pasillo castigados.

Los 4: ¿¡que!? jooooooooooo -y salen.

Nayla: ¡y todo por tu culpa! -a Hiroto

Hiroto: ¿quien yo? si, vamos yo si eres tu que no callas ni debajo agua

Nayla: grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr te odio!

Hiroto: me odias?

Nayla: ¡lo que oyes no quiero verte mas!

Salma: lo mismo le digo a este estupido-Schluter u.u

Sael: (...) perdo...

Salma: no lo digas, no te voy a perdonar

Sael: pero dejadme contaros un secreto.

Los 3: que

Sael: no tengo apellido porque...soy un angel

Los 3: O-O

Salma le pega muy fuerte.

Sael: auh

Salma: ¡estupido nos has estado mintiendo todo el rato...! -y se va llorando.

Nayla: por que todos los chicos son tan...estupidos -y va con su prima.

Hiroto: que he hecho...

Sael: creo que no estuvo bien -se dijo a si mismo

Hiroto: ahora Nayla me odia

Sael: y a mi Salma.

Con las 2...

Salma: si es un angel no podemos estar juntos -sollozando

Nayla: (...) es que...los chicos son tan...(Hiroto...se tu secreto no hace falta que lo ocultes...)

Con los chicos...

Hiroto: yo es que...mira estamos enfadados porque...Nayla iba a clases de dibujo, entonces..

Con las chicas...

Nayla: entonces, vi a Hiroto con...Con Keeve

Salma: ¿¡con Keeve!?

Con los chicos...

Sael: ¿¡con Keeve!?

Hiroto: shh no grites tanto, entonces se enfadó conmigo...que hago, yo no siento nada por Keeve

Sael: corta con ella

Hiroto: buena idea lo hare despues de clases...

Cuando acabaron las clases...

**Ya esta, hasta el siguiente capitulo!**


	10. ¿Una despedida?

**Bueeno, he estado super ocupada y voy a subir el capítulo hoy...Se lo dedico a mi prima, Sasha-Celia.¡aqui esta!:**

Salma: quizá me pasé con él.

Nayla: por que lo dices, porque no viene a clases.

Salma asintió.

Nayla: no se, será mejor que vayas a su casa ^-^

Salma: no lo sé. ¿Estará enfadado?

Destra: puede, o puede que no

Nayla: ¡Destra leches que susto!

Destra: bueno..quizá voy yo y te digo como está

Salma: si por fi

Destra: ok, después de clases iré.

Nayla: gracias! ^-^

**Después de clases, Destra fue a ver a Sael.**

Destra: Saeeeeel abreme

Sael: pasa

Destra: tio, que pasa?

Sael: ...a mi nada!

Destra: no mientas! te pasa algo

Sael: ..puede

Destra: venga, cuentamelo ^-^

Sael: verás...

**Con Salma y Nayla...**

****Nayla: oh, no. Ahí viene Hiroto, vamonos

Salma: no pienso irme

Hiroto: hola Salma. Hola Nayla -enfadado

Salma: buenas...emh...

**Aquella era una situación incómoda, pero vino Destra.**

****Destra: ¡chicosssssss!

Los 3: queeeeee

Destra: ¡Sa-Sa-Sael! Se va!

Los 3: ¡QUÉEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Salma: ¡que! -y hecha a correr

Nayla: Salma! yo tambien voy!

Hiroto: mejor, no vayas, creo que prefiere estar sola con Sael -dijo sujetandola.

**Salma iba a la casa de Sael, corriendísimo. Cuando llegó...**

****Salma: ¡SAEL ABREME!

Sael: (¿Salma?) pasa

Salma: Sael por que no me lo dijiste

Sael: es que...como estabas enfadada conmigo tenía miedo

Salma: ¡yo no estaba enfadada contigo!

Sael: bah, como que no si me pegaste, bueno, lo raro era que no me pegaras.

Salma: ...lo siento!

Sael: que?

Salma: Sael yo...yo...te quiero!

Sael: que-que

Salma: y no quiero que te vayas

Sael: ...yo..yo también te quiero

Salma: y entonces

Sael: pero...aun asi debo de marchar.

Salma: pero...pero por qué

Sael: porque..porque Dios me necesita.

Salma: eh..?

Sael: estar contigo...sería un pecado para mí. Dios me ha dicho que regrese. Debo marchar al Cielo...Mi verdadero hogar

Salma: *Snif snif* no puedes hacer nada

Sael: no...aun asi, que sepas que yo te seguire queriendo.

Salma: y yo a ti

Sael: debo irme ya.

Salma: .. -y le da un beso en la mejilla.

Sael: hasta siempre

Salma: ...no-no quiero

Sael: aceptalo, por mi bien -desvaneciendose en el cielo.

Salma: hasta siempre -cuando ya habia desaparecido.

**Esta fue, la triste historia...**

**¿Sael no volverá nunca más?  
**

**¡Ya está, el siguiente capítulo otra pareja!  
**


End file.
